Heated Argument
by happilyeverafter87
Summary: *Smack* She slapped him, he didn't move. He blinked a few times in confusion, his mind couldn't comprehend that she had just struck him. No earthling ever dared to touch him let alone strike him. It made his blood boil and he was turned on again instantly. His eyes darkened and he had a new determined look." It is a little OOC and it does involve Vegeta/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : So I just started watching DBZ and I LOVE it. It's amazing. So my new obsession is with VEGETA! Now I know it doesn't exactly follow the story line. In fact it's kind of like an alternate universe so just go with it. It's so much fun to write this stuff and finally have an outlet for the strange and random stories that pop into my head. Lol. But on with the show, I own nothing but my character and the plot. Mature audiences only. Thank you!**

" Bulma?!" A voice called from the outside door to the Capsule Corp compound. There were no lights on inside but the gravity room was whirring so she knew someone was home, even if it wasn't who had requested her presence. Knocking again she received no response so she tried the knob. It was unlocked. Sticking her head in, Faith saw only the light above the stove was on casting an unsettling shadow in the kitchen.  
'Damn it Bulma.' She sighed to herself and entered the home. 'Ask me to rush over with the damn drive you need and you're not even here." She was making her way down to the private lab to leave the thumb drive on her desk.

The underground maze was even more unsettling to the tiny brunette. Her footsteps were muffled by the soft soles of her ballet flats but they still echoed in the sterile coldness. Finding the door to her lab she keyed in her code and the door slid open with a hiss signaling the lights to come on. Squinting momentarily she pulled the small memory stick out of her clutch , scribbled a small note and left it in the center of her desk so she would find it. Satisfied that it was delivered she made her way quickly but quietly back to the main floor.

Closing the door behind her as quietly as she could she turned and smacked right into something hard and slightly damp. Stumbling backwards a bit she looked up and saw the Saiyan prince, standing with a white towel draped over his shoulders, no shirt, compression shorts and a smirk on his face.

"Jesus. You scared the hell out of me." She placed her hand over her heart to try and slow its erratic beat.

His smirk deepened but he said nothing.

"Uh…Do you know where Bulma is? Or Dr. and Mrs. Briefs?" She asked somewhat nervous to be alone with the warrior. He made her nervous the way he watched her. It wasn't the first time she had been alone with him but it was a first that no one was around at all. She wasn't quite sure what would happen so she was constantly on her toes.

"The woman and that week pathetic excuse for a warrior went out. They are not due back for at least three days while the Dr. and his wife," He let his eyes roam over her from top to bottom "Are out of the country for a week."

She shivered under his gaze. His dark onyx eyes bearing into her as if trying to see into her very soul. He invaded all of her sense at once, the heat radiating off his half naked form warmed her, his natural scent assaulted her causing a warming sensation in her stomach. Her head began to swim with all sorts of thoughts that she knew she would never admit to out loud.

"Oh well…" She slid to the side and attempted to get back out of the house. "Tell them I stopped by." She turned to the door and found him standing in front of her arms folded across his chest.

"Going so soon?" He had a predatory gaze to him. He looked wild and tamed all at the same time. He stalked towards her slowly, each move he made caused her to react, like magnets, and with each step forward he took she took one back.

"Well, yea, it's late and I'm sure you're wanting to relax after your um…work out." She found herself trembling not in fear but in excitement. Since he had come to live with the Briefs she had found him fascinating. The way he could push his body, the dedication he had to his training, the way he could get under Bulma's skin like no other. There was also the physical attraction. He was strong and powerful, graceful and elegant. She would come over to help her blue haired friend work on some new technology or another and find herself hoping for a glimpse of the stunning prince.

"Nonsense," He said as he dropped the towel on the counter. He had her backed up flush against the kitchen wall between the cabinet and the entrance to the living room. "I'm not tired in the least. In fact…" He pressed his body against hers. "I'm more awake now than I was before." He purred into her ear.

She shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear. She felt his hardened member pulse lightly against her stomach and felt her excitement rise.

He dragged his nose down the length of her neck to her bare shoulder exposed by the tube top dress she wore in the hot summer night. Her scent filled his heightened senses he could smell her arousal and hear her heart beat increase with adrenaline.

"So what should I do with you?" He lightly bit her sensitive flesh.

"Please…..don't" She begged quietly.

He pulled back as if he had been slapped. "What?" He snapped. A growl permeated from deep in his chest. He had seen the way she looked at him when she thought no one was looking. Her eyes screamed for him to take her and have his way but she always looked away before they locked gazes. She saw the outfits in which she and the blue haired one would work in. Shorts, tank tops, flimsy dresses, all of them he thought were in an effort to gain his attention, which they had.

"Please. I…." She didn't know how to express that she didn't feel right possibly about to have relations with a man in her friend's home, let alone her friends parent's home.

He shoved off the wall forcefully causing her to flinch.

"Just get out." He growled. He was experiencing a massive case of sexual frustration. He had seen her every time she had come onto the property. He couldn't explain it but her chi would almost call to him. He had been in the middle of a heated argument with the woman named Bulma about the quality of her work when she first appeared to him. He sensed her before he saw her. She had come to help her rebuild his droids. Hearing her voice so gentle and soft had caught him completely off guard, it was the sweetest sound his sensitive ears had heard in years.

He studied her every chance he got. The way she moved, the way she spoke and treated others. She was saint like too him. If she had been a Saiyin he would have mated her and impregnated her with his heir while giving her all that she desired.

"Vegeta…I-"She began

"LEAVE!" He shouted. Trying to intimidate her he turned and made himself look as big as possible.

She flinched back, a new look crossed her features. She walked up to him and he glared at her. She couldn't believe he was behaving like a child, like a stubborn spoiled child. She just wanted to make him see that she had problems with having sex in a home that wasn't hers.

"I…just don't-"She began again.

"GET OUT!" He growled again.

*Smack* She slapped him, he didn't move. He blinked a few times in confusion, his mind couldn't comprehend that she had just struck him. No earthling ever dared to touch him let alone strike him. It made his blood boil and he was turned on again instantly. His eyes darkened and he had a new determined look.

"I'm sorry, I just," She was breathing heavily.

Before she could finish he attacked her lips, pinning her again to the wall, his hands roaming over every inch of her skin. He growled deep in his chest. His calloused hand slid down her thigh and hooked under her knee bringing her leg up to rest on his hip.

Her hands reacted on their own after recovering from her initial shock. She responded with passion, her tongue darting out to battle his for dominance which of course he won. Her body arched into his trying to get as close to him as she could. Her body was humming with anticipation. She felt his hand creep up her thigh under her dress to squeeze her backside.

Needing air she pulled back mewling as his hands kneaded her butt pressing her closer to him. He ground his hips against hers, his lips falling to her neck again.

She panted, "No…Not…." She gasped as he nipped her skin a little harshly leaving a small red mark. She pulled back holding his face in her hands. "Not here." Her eyes searched his for understanding. His breathing slightly elevated. He nodded once and lifted her by her butt to lock her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the house.

The night air chilled her instantly; he wrapped his large arms around her and hurried to the only place he could think of, The Gravity Room. There was a spare room down in the lower compartments that would offer privacy for the two.

The room glowed, a romantic red color. She slid down his body as he released her to stand on her own. She looked around seeing the droids she helped to repair lying on the floor deactivated for the time being. She went over to the control panel and let her fingers graze lightly over the controls, feeling his eyes on her every move she let her fingers linger on some of the buttons careful not to press any.

He came up behind her. His hands rested on her waist pulling her back against his chest. He pulled the clip out of her dark brown hair, letting it fall over her shoulder enjoying the fresh smell of her apple shampoo.

She leaned into him pressing her backside against his hardened member, letting her hand wrap up around his neck pulling him in for another kiss. After a moment he untangled her hands from around his neck, turned her and picked her up over his shoulder not listening to her protests and shrieks. He swatted her backside. "Quiet woman." He commanded, making his way to the bed chamber of the capsule unit.

Flicking on the lights he dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. She kneeled on the edge of the bed looking him in the eye. "I could have walked you know." She smirked sassily.

He pushed her back and covered her body with his. He removed her dress quickly tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. Her body bare before him save for a lacey scrap of cloth that just barely covered her most intimate area.

Her fingers threaded through his thick black hair as he assaulted her breasts. Roughly biting at her tight pink buds, he flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh enjoying the sight of her skin puckering under his breath. Her hands went down the tight muscles of his neck and back, slowly dragging her nails into his skin leaving red marks in their wake.

He pushed his shorts down and kicked them off to land with her dress. He sat up pulling her to straddle his lap. With one quick movement her ripped her panties and impaled her on his manhood groaning at the feel of her tight wet, hot opening enveloping him completely. He allowed her a moment to adjust to his size. She bit at his neck to keep from screaming out.

He waited for her body to relax before he moved. Gently thrusting upwards he gripped her hips, guiding her in a smooth slow motion. She leaned back changing the angle of his thrust slightly, sending him deeper still. He took the advantage of her position to again assault her breasts.

"Oh god!" She moaned as he laid her down, her legs locked at the ankles, around his waist. Meeting him thrust for thrust, he groaned as he felt her walls clamp down on his manhood. She was close. He began to move more quickly. She unhooked her legs planting them on the bed for leverage and let her hands wander down his back, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles constricting with his every movement. Near the base of his spine she found a textured patch of skin in almost a perfect circle.

He arched his back and shuddered as she made contact over the spot again. His thrust increased to almost an uneven rhythm and he felt his own release near. He growled in her ear, "Cum for me." He commanded. Doing as she was told she screamed out his name as she exploded around him igniting his own release.

Riding out the waves of ecstasy until they were both drained he rolled to the side of her not wanting to crush her beneath his weight, he closed his eyes enjoying the free fall back from his euphoric high. He was startled when he felt her curl into his side. His first reaction was to push her off and tell her to take a hike but then he looked at her he found he could do no such thing. Her eyelids were drooping in an effort to stay awake, which only increased his manly pride and ego, but then she did something no one else had ever done. Tiredly she traced the scar on his right pectoral that was deep and long, star shaped and slightly red in color.

"What happened here?" She asked barely above a whisper, still running her slender finger up and down the old wound.

He shivered slightly in response. "One of Freeza's goons, they got in a lucky shot while I coming back from a mission." He admitted the memory playing like a home movie of the green alien that had hit him and almost took off his arm with the energy blast. "I killed him."

He watched her as she turned on her stomach to rest her head on his chest. In a slow movement so as not to cause him any discomfort and to let him stop her at any point, she kissed the scar lightly, letting her lips linger before looking up at him and sighing. "I should go. " She pushed herself up into a plank before he pulled her back down.

"Why?" He couldn't understand why he couldn't let her go. Telling himself it was just that he wanted to use her again to satisfy himself with her body. But deep down he knew it was something else. He was attracted to her. The Saiyin prince would never admit it out loud.

"It's late," She kissed his nose and slipped out of his grasp. Looking around for her dress she slipped it on quickly along with her flats. She tried to fix her hair giving up and tying it into a knot at the base of her neck.

He sat up pulling the thin sheet over his lap. "I guess…I'll-"She smiled at him. He was so different than the tough guy he let everyone believe he was. No doubt he was dangerous but when he let his guard down and relaxed a little he was really a decent person whom a lot of bad things had happened.

He pulled her hands and settled her between his muscular legs. He began by kissing her hands, up to the inside of her wrists to her elbows.

"Vegeta…-"She shuddered.

"Stay." He commanded softly but sternly.

She looked at him skeptically. "I can't," She pulled her hands out of his grip and let them rest tenderly on either side of his face. She kissed his forehead. "I can't stay. I'll only be in your way."

He knew she meant in the way of his training and to some degree she would be. But weather she chose to stay or go she would still distract him. He stood up letting his covering fall, kissing her deeply. "Stay." He tried one more time to change her mind by igniting the flame again.

She shook her head. "If you want to see me again, you'll find me my prince." She kissed him one last time before heading up the ladder and out of the capsule unit into the night.

He sighed and went to shower. In his head he berated himself. 'God what an idiot! How could I have been so stupid, that earth woman should mean as much to me as the blue haired one does!' He hit the shower wall causing a few cracks in the tile. 'I am the Prince of all Saiyins! How could she have reduced me to a simpering begging fool?!' He washed himself quickly, stepping out of the shower he wrapped the towel around his waist and sat on the bed. He let his elbows rest on his knees. He inhaled deeply catching her scent. He laid on his back breathing deep her lingering scent that clung to the bedding. 'I'll have her begging to stay next time…I'll show her!' He resolved. Then his mind pulled up the last think she said. 'My prince.' The words echoed in his head. Finally someone recognized him for the royalty he was. Smirking he let himself fall into the most restful sleep he had had in the longest time.

Fin

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sooooooooooooo what do you think. I know it's kind of ooc but this story has been bouncing around my head feels good to have it out now. So now I'm sure a new one will creep in. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sooooooooo I'm back with a new chapter. It's another one shot. I am working on turning this into a full story between the two while trying to stay in the story but itll probably take me forever** ….**but on with the show. This is the second encounter between Faith and Vegeta, thank you to all that reviewed and to all that have read this. It makes me so happy to see new comments and ideas and suggestions. So no on with the chapter!**

It had been weeks since Faith had seen Vegeta. Every time she entered the Capsule Corp compound she hoped for a glance of the warrior but he kept to the gravity room. It had been four agonizing weeks since their little escapade. Thinking about it sent a wave of warmth through her body.

She sighed in frustration as she opened her balcony doors letting the fresh summer air breeze through as she went and sat on her bed. Settling in the middle of her bed she rubbed her arms in a soothing motion about ready to turn in for the night. Flopping on her back, she looked at her bedside clock. Groaning in frustration, her mind wandered to the Saiyin prince, again, his onyx eyes burning in her mind with a look of pure lust, his head thrown back as he reached his climax letting out a primal scream, what she wouldn't give to see him again.

'And fuck him.' Her subconscious added. She rolled her eyes and shot straight up as she heard something land on her 5th story balcony. She moved to the side of the bed ready to bolt as she saw the shadowed figure move into the room.

The soft glow off her bedside lamp gave view to a very strung out and tense looking Vegeta. His attire was one of an Earthling; blue jeans, black tee shirt and worn leather jacket. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, deep dark shadows under his eyes, his physique still that of a god but his shoulders sagged in a bit, and his posture was not as straight.

He stood a little ways from the foot of her bed. "Vegeta?" She said softly. She slid off her bed, her plaid boxer shorts riding up her thighs. Stopping in front of him she put her hand to his cheek slowly and softly. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her saying nothing.

"Are you hurt?" She tried to assess his fully clothed body searching for any sign of injury or wound.

He grasped her hips firmly pulling her to him. The lust she saw in his eyes answered her question. She felt her knees go weak just at the sight of him. He dropped his lips to her ear. "I found you." He purred.

She kissed his neck softly. He pulled her in tight. Pushing his jacket off his shoulders letting it fall the floor, he picked her up and sat her on the bed pinning her with his hips. He pulled her grey tank top up and over her head taking in the view of her perky breasts. She took the moment to lift his shirt and place kisses across the expanse of his chiseled torso removing his shirt as she went.

Feeling his breathing hitch as she neared the star shaped scar on his pectoral she again gently kissed it just as she had the first time they had been intimate. He pulled the shirt up and off. She stood and put her hands on his chest guiding him to the seat on the bed that she had just vacated. She pushed him and he sat. Knowing she wasn't strong enough to actually cause the response, she smiled at his sweetness.

Settling between his legs she kissed him. The angle of the kiss deepened by her standing over him, he broke the kiss when she again pushed his shoulders letting her take the lead. He put his hands behind his head as he watched the erotic display from his lover.

She kissed a trail down his stomach slowly feeling the muscles twitch under the light loving touches. She drug her nails down the little valleys of his 8 pack letting them linger, teasing the top of his jeans. Very slowly she drug her fingers just above the waistband of his jeans, popping the button and slowly unzipping them, he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her delicate fingers. She pulled them down letting him kick them off; she kissed his inner thigh near his knees. Very slowly she trialed kisses up stopping just before she reached his stiffened, trembling manhood she switched to his other leg.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He panted.

She loved watching him lose control. His hands clenched her comforter every time she neared him. Smiling, she finally gave him what she knew he wanted. Taking the tip of him into her mouth she bobbed slowly. He shouted out when she took almost his entire length into her mouth, what didn't fit she worked with her small delicate hand. She moaned around his hardened member, the sensation sending shock waves through him. His back arched off the bed still gripping the bed set as he carefully bucked his hips up to meet her thrusts.

Bobbing faster she pressed the flat side of her tongue against his vein, she released him with a pop flicking her tongue over his head watching as it pulsed in time with his heart beat. Licking him from base to tip she took him in once again. His hand wandered and wrapped itself in her long dark chocolate tresses guiding her in a rhythm that had him just about on the edge. He panted and called out to her, begging her not to stop, he was so close and she knew it. At just the right moment she massaged his twin weights, pushing him completely into her hot wet mouth sending him over the edge thrusting up into her throat spilling his hot seed a strangled cry escaping his lips.

She swallowed all he gave, releasing him with a pop. Smiling at his euphoric state, naked and spent on her bed, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, his breath coming in gasps as he tried to calm himself. She knew it was extremely rare to see him with his guard down, his muscles relaxed, the deep scowl that typically adorned his brow was gone, and his eyes were unfocused not constantly searching for the next threat. She kneeled between his legs with a smirk on her lips. In a quick motion she went from being above him to being below him. Shadowed by his muscular frame, she reached up and cupped his cheek. He leaned down on his elbows keeping most of his weight on his forearms. He kissed her deeply tasting his salty taste on her lips; he pressed his hips into hers while she moaned, and wrapping her arms around his thick neck she pulled him down to her.

Sighing happily she broke the kiss, biting his shoulder he hissed as her teeth broke the small vessels under his skin a bruise forming quickly. He pulled her head back by her hair. "You marked me." He growled. Licking her exposed neck, nipping at her delicate flesh, "now I will mark you."

Taking both of her hands into one of his much larger one, he held them above her head letting his other trail down her side, ghosting over her breasts. Out of the corner of his eye he found a scarf lying on the bed. Smirking he grabbed it and used it to tie her hands around one of the posts of the bed frame, leaving her exposed and under his complete control.

She panted, turned on and slightly afraid, He trailed rough kisses down her chest, knowing she would wake with bruises, she surrendered completely to his ministrations, lavishing each breast with attention. Her nipples tightening into buds against his teeth and the cool night air, her eyes half closed as he looked at her face. "Do you trust me?" He purred.

Taking a moment to try and think through the dense haze of lust in her mind she answered, "Never."

He smirked and continued his trail down towards the apex of her thighs. He could smell her arousal. A sweet, heady scent, one he didn't think he could ever get enough of. He dragged his tongue lightly over her lower lips, listening to the delightful gasp that escaped her. His hands massaged her thighs roughly, spreading her farther as he tasted her again, focusing on her little bundle of nerves; she bucked her hips trying to gain more friction. He held her down with one arm across her hips. Wiggling in another way she gained the friction she needed. He bit her inner thigh in a playful warning. "Be Still." He commanded.

She lay there trying hard not to move but finding it incredibly difficult as he teased her mercilessly. He brought her to the edge over and over again but never letting her fall off the cliff that held the promise of pleasure. "Please," She panted. "Please Vegeta….Please," her head rolling back and forth, the fabric with which she was bound biting into her delicate skin.

He stopped sucking on her nub smiling. 'I knew she would be begging.' He looked up at her; he watched her muscles twitch in her stomach. "Please what?" He teased her drenched opening with his finger.

"Please, stop – "She lost all coherent thought as he pushed a finger into her, He walls tightening at the intrusion. He thrust them in slowly, extracted them equally as slowly, repeating the process. "Well, I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me."

"Let me cum." Her eyes rolled back in her head. "Please! Let me cum." She was exhilarated by the feeling of his thick fingers inside her.

"Oh. Is that all," His mouth attached to her pussy making her scream his name. He sucked, licked and fingered her until she was practically jumping out of her skin. Her walls clamped down on his fingers as she came hard. Screaming his name and thrusting her hips up into his face, her eyes closing. When he felt she could no longer take the pleasure waves he slowed his fingers and removed his lips.

Her arms went slack against the bindings on her wrists. Looking up he saw the angry red marks under the cloth. He felt somewhat felt bad for having hurt her even though it was pleasurable. He reached up and undid the ties that held her. Rubbing and kissing her wrists, he moved both them under her blanket that had somehow fallen onto the floor. He brushed stray strands of hair from her face watching her come down from her high.

He lay on his back letting his hands rest behind his head. She curled into his right side, her arm across his flat stomach absently tracing random scars she found. They were silent for a while. He enjoyed the light touches across the rough patches of his skin. It was still a new feeling to him that he would be capable of accepting such gentleness from another.

Breaking the silence she looked at him. "Does Bulma know you're here?" She trialed kisses over his stomach in no clear direction.

"I don't know. Nor do I care. What I do or where I go is my own business."" He growled defensively.

"Relax, I was just asking, my prince." She kissed a scar on his side making his breath hitch.

"Why? Why do you say that? You're not a Saiyin." He moved some hair off her shoulder so he could see her face more clearly.

She blushed. He thought she looked beautiful with a bit of color in her cheeks. "You're right. I'm not, but you are a prince correct?"

He nodded.

"And for a few hours you're mine."

"A few hours?" He turned his head.

"Yes," She straddled his lower stomach and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm not entertaining the notion that you'll be mine forever simply because we enjoyed some physical intimacy."

Slightly stunned he didn't know what to do. Out of all the humans he met she seemed to be the smartest one.

"Besides," She shrugged. "I'm sure I don't measure up to what a Saiyin Prince would deserve."

He sat up, cupped his hand around her neck and pulled her down for a long fiery kiss. His hands traveled to her hips, positioning her over his erect member, he thrust up seating himself to the hilt in her hot wet folds. Rolling them over he slammed into her, thrusting hard and quick. She matched him thrust for thrust, he smirked into her shoulder thinking that no, she didn't match up to any Saiyin woman he could remember, she surpassed them. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving her more leverage.

He growled deep in his chest, biting at her neck. She invaded his senses, everything about her brought out his most primal instinct. Including the urge to mark her as his, a warning to any other male that if someone touched her they would have to deal with him. Fighting the instinct he focused on the feeling of pressure building in his lower stomach. Her walls clamped down around as she climaxed. He bit down on her shoulder breaking through the flesh as his own peak was reached. Thrusting twice more his orgasm ripped through him, more powerful than any other before. Licking the wound on her shoulder, he rolled to the side and pulled her back flush against his chest. They both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

She was sleeping peacefully on her stomach as Vegeta slipped from her bed pulling on his clothes. He pulled the blankets up to her chin kissing her forehead before closing the balcony doors behind him. Taking off for Capsule Corp he entered the house just as the sun was coming up and the inhabitants of the house were stirring.

"Where have you been?" Bulma asked as she sat down next to Yamcha with a cup of coffee. Yamcha sniffed the air and caught the faintest scent of perfume. Smirking he looked down at his breakfast when the Prince pegged him with a glare.

"Out." He growled heading to his room.

**Authors Note: So what did you think?! I love reviews. And just so you know I will be posting a new story…a full length story not just one shots. I hope it doesn't take so long but I want to make sure that it's as "perfect" as it can be for my readers. It's still about Faith and Vegeta but it takes place during the infamous three years…I have it written down. I just have to type it, edit it, and post it…hopefully you guys will keep reviewing and keep me motivated. I love seeing new reviews! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
